Marvel's Spider-Man: Web of Gensokyo
by UltimateGundam42
Summary: Spider-Man discovered that the Inner Demons and Maggia have worked together to create a portal device. While he did stop them with the help of Daredevil, the portal suddenly appeared and sucked Spider-Man in, transporting him into the land of Gensokyo. Will he be able to find a way to return or will he be stuck in Gensokyo forever? Takes place 4 months after the main storyline.
1. A Trip to the Land of Illusion

**Chapter 1: A Trip to the Land of Illusion!**

**New York City**

_The city that never sleeps. It is the home of several superheroes who dedicated themselves in saving the world from any and all threats. The Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Daredevil, and of course, our most beloved superhero of all...Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!_

_Four months has passed since our friendly neighborhood webhead defeated Doctor Octopus atop the Oscorp building and because of his actions, the city of New York has been at peace ever since. However, despite all that, he is still swinging around New York to help the people in need. After all, a hero's work is never done, as they always say. While swinging around, he receives a call from his phone, which he quickly picked it up and answered the call._

"Peter, are you there?" The voice spoke.

"Oh, hey MJ. What's up?" Spider-Man asked.

"There's something you should know..." Mary Jane said.

"What is it?" Spider-Man asked.

"The Inner Demons. They're back." Mary Jane informed.

"Those guys again? Man, even after I defeated Martin Li, these guys are still out there." Spider-Man said. "They just don't know when to quit."

"And what's worse, they're now working with the Maggia and had situated themselves in a base near Hell's Kitchen." Mary Jane continued.

"Hell's Kitchen? That's Daredevil's turf!" Spider-Man pointed out. "What are they doing there?"

"I don't know, but since this is the Inner Demons we're talking about, I can already tell they're up to something." Mary Jane answered. "You might wanna go there and find out!"

"Alright, I'll go over there and see what they're up to." Spider-Man told her. "Who knows, I might run into HIM on the way."

"Yeah, I hear he's on the move against the Inner Demons. Like you said, Hell's Kitchen is his turf, so he can't just ignore it." Mary Jane said. "Oh, and tell him I said 'hi'."

"Fine, fine..." Spider-Man said before ending the call. "Alright, time for a short visit to Hell's Kitchen!"

_And with that in mind, Spider-Man sets off a journey to Hell's Kitchen for answers involving the Inner Demons._

* * *

**Hell's Kitchen**

_A place where nefarious activity are more common than any other place in America. It is the home of not Wilson Fisk, also known as the Kingpin, but Daredevil as well._

_In a secret base located somewhere in Hell's Kitchen, we see several scientists working on something. Watching them from above are several members of the Inner Demons and the Maggia._

"Keep it up, you guys! If we don't finish this project, then we won't be able to achieve our goal!" A scientist shouted.

"Are you sure this will work, sir?" One of the Inner Demons asked the scientist.

"Of course it will!" The scientist answered. "Wilson Fisk entrusts us to ensure that you will get what you wanted, in exchange of working for him."

"But don't you think we're not safe here in Hell's Kitchen?" The Maggia grunt asked.

"Yeah. As if Spider-Man wasn't enough, now we have to deal with the Devil, as well!" The Inner Demon nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, our base is well-hidden and well-secured. Not even S.H.I.E.L.D. can pinpoint it through their satellite camera!" The scientist assured them.

"I hope you're right..." The Inner Demon grunt said.

"Besides, even if they do find out about the base and enter it, our sentry turrets will ensure that they won't be able to get out of the base alive!" The scientist added. "Now, get back to your posts!"

_And with that, the Inner Demon and Maggia grunts proceed to go back to guarding duty while the scientist continue working on the device. Outside the base, Daredevil appeared in the rooftop right next to the base, which is actually just like a normal building._

"So, that's the secret base of the Maggia and the Inner Demons..." Daredevil muttered.

_But before he could sneak his way to the base, Spider-Man arrives from the scene._

"Hey, Matt." Spider-Man greeted.

"You finally came, Spider-Man." Daredevil said.

"Sorry if I suddenly came to your territory, but I hear that the Inner Demons had a base in here." Spider-Man told him.

"Yes. It's right there." Daredevil points out.

"Wow...That was quick..." Spider-Man sounds disappointed. "How'd you find out?"

"I interrogated one of the Maggia members." Daredevil answered. "Turns out that the Inner Demon and Maggia work together to create some sort of a device that will allow them to cross dimensions."

"A device to cross dimensions...That's sound far-fetched, if you ask me." Spider-Man said.

"And to top it all off, Wilson Fisk is secretly funding the project. He even hired some of the best scientist around New York to ensure that the project will be finished." Daredevil added.

"Wow. They must be really desperate to go to other dimensions that much." Spider-Man said.

"In any case, we better stop that project before it's too late! Who knows what they're planning to do to other dimensions once they succeed." Daredevil said.

"I agree. Let's go!"

_Spider-Man and Daredevil managed to sneak their way through the secret base. The inside of the base was heavily guarded by several Inner Demon and Maggia members. They kept sneaking around the base, but one of the turrets alerted to their presence and shoots them, but they managed to dodge them._

"Oh, crap." Spider-Man said in a sad tone.

"Looks like they have some sort of a turret around the base." Daredevil said.

"It's the Spider and the Devil! Get them!" One of the Maggia grunts shouted as he and the rest starts shooting at them.

"I'll deal with the turret! Spider-Man, you deal with the Maggia and the Inner Demon!" Daredevil ordered.

"You got it!" Spider-Man said before kicking one of the Maggia towards a nearby wall.

_The two heroes began splitting up, with Spider-Man dealing with the combined forces of Maggia and Inner Demon that attacked him while Daredevil goes to the other side to disable the turrets._

"Alright! Which one of you wants to get smacked in the face first?" Spider-Man asked them.

_Instead of a proper answer, they responded by shooting their weapons at Spider-Man, which he effortlessly dodged them all._

"No one? Okay then!" Spider-Man said before shooting his webs towards one of the grunts. "Guess I'll do it myself!"

_He pulled the web, causing the grunt to be pulled towards him and punches him in the face before throwing the grunt towards a wall. One of the Maggia takes out the brass knuckles and closes in on Spider-Man, but he managed to evade the grunt's punches and retaliated by uppercutting him into the air._

"Nice try, but you'll gotta need more than a brass knuckle to squash this spider down!" Spider-Man said.

_The Inner Demon and Maggia force continue firing on Spider-Man, but once again, he manages to evade every single bullet while shooting webs at them to immobilize them. He noticed a giant box just beside him and Spider-Man had an idea._

"Hey, fellas! I've got a present for all of you!" Spider-Man said as he shoots his web towards a giant box. He starts swinging around the box and throws it at them. "Catch!"

_The box broke, releasing several weapons at their heads, hitting them and distracting them at the same time. Spider-Man used this opportunity to knock them all out._

"Did you like it? No? Well, too bad! That's the only one I had!" Spider-Man said before knocking them all out. "Whew. I guess that's all of them."

_Just then, Daredevil appears in front of him._

"I see that you're having a lot of fun." Daredevil told him.

"Fighting bad guys always put a smile in my face, you know!" Spider-Man responded. "Anyway, how's the turret business going?"

"I managed to disable all the turret around the base. We should be safe from them." Daredevil answered.

"Good. The last thing I need is some peashooter that won't stop shooting at me..." Spider-Man said.

"Alright, let's get going!" Daredevil said as he and Spider-Man proceed to the big metal door.

_Inside the big metal door, we see several member of the Inner Demon preparing to fight the two heroes._

"Oh, hey look! A welcoming party! Looks like they were expecting us." Spider-Man said as he points to the members of the Maggia and the Inner Demons.

"This is as far as you go! We won't let you through that door!" The Maggia member shouted.

"We'll see about that." Daredevil said as he takes out his trademark Billy Club.

_And with that, the two superheroes in red starts fighting the remaining Maggia-Inner Demon force. Despite the forces outnumbering them, Spider-Man and Daredevil managed to defeat them one-by-one. _

"Huh. That was...one hell of a welcome party." Spider-Man said.

"We've got no time to waste! That door right there might lead us to whatever it is their planning!" Daredevil told him.

"Right." Spider-Man said as he and Daredevil went towards the door.

_When they get inside, the scientist that were working on a device were already gone._

"Uhh, there's no one here." Spider-Man noted.

"They must have escaped already..." Daredevil said.

"And risk leaving whatever device they built lying around?" Spider-Man asked.

"The important thing is: The project never came to fruition." Daredevil told him.

"Well, that and we managed to capture the remnants of the Inner Demons and some members of the Maggia." Spider-Man added.

"The police should be here shortly to pick them up." Daredevil informed them. "Now, let's destroy the device before-"

_Before they could, they suddenly heard a loud noise._

"What was that just now?" Spider-Man asked.

"It must be coming from this machine." Daredevil said as he point to a big round machine.

"Is that what I think it is?" Spider-Man asked.

"No doubt about it. It's a portal device." Daredevil responded.

"Wow! They weren't kidding. Look at the size of that thing!" Spider-Man looked in awe.

_Suddenly, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense starts to go off._

"Uhh, my Spider-Sense is going off like crazy." Spider-Man said.

"We need to get out of here! Now!" Daredevil told him as he realized something.

"Why?" Spider-Man asked.

"It's a trap!" Daredevil responded.

_And as Daredevil realized, the portal opened and tries to suck both of them in. Spider-Man tries to use his web on a nearby wall to keep himself from being sucked, but unfortunately, it gave off in the end and was sucked into the portal._

"Peter!" Daredevil shouted.

_Thankfully for Daredevil, the portal malfunction and was destroyed in the process._

"The device destroyed itself? This is going to be a problem..." Daredevil wondered. "I need to inform the Avengers about the situation."

_And with that, Daredevil took his leave while the police arrived in the building to arrest the Maggia and Inner Demons._

* * *

**Gensokyo**

_Also known as the Land of Illusions. It is a place that exist within a pocket dimension, separate from the rest of the world. In this place, not only humans live here, but demons, fairies and youkais as well and they're all co-existing with each other._

_A certain red and white girl can be seen outside the shrine, sweeping around. This was Reimu Hakurei, a shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine. Reimu then lets out a sigh._

"As expected, no one visits the shrine..." Reimu said in a sad tone. "You know, at this point, I begin to think that I'm doing all of this for nothing."

_She then looked at her donation box, which contains almost nothing inside, as you would expect._

"And no visitor means no money for me to spend." Reimu added. "Oh, well. At least I'm still doing my duty as a shrine maiden."

_Just as she was about to enter her shrine, she felt something disturbing._

"Hmm? What's this I'm feeling?" Reimu wondered.

_She looked around for the source until she eventually found it: from above. When she looked up, a portal pops up._

"Is that...a portal?" Reimu wondered. "Oh, don't tell me that she-"

_Before she could finish, she heard a voice coming out of the portal. And sure enough, someone DID come out of the portal. Turns out it's Spider-Man who came out of it, I guess after being sucked into a portal, he was finally being released. When he realized that he was falling, he tries to shoot a web towards a nearby tree branch, but unfortunately, it ran out of fluids._

"Oh, come on! Of all times to ran out...!" Spider-Man said before looking down at Reimu. "Uhh, incoming!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for Chapter 1 on this fanfiction.**

**If you're wondering, this fanfiction took place 4 months after the main storyline of the game, not counting DLCs like The Heist and Silver Lining.**

**Even though it's ****primarily Spider-Man, other Marvel heroes will make their appearances here in this fanfiction, like Daredevil. As for them entering Gensokyo...you'll just have to wait and find out.**


	2. Encounter with the Shrine Maiden

**Chapter 2: Encounter with the Shrine Maiden**

_Reimu just saw Spider-Man falling from the sky as he emerges from the portal that she senses. Spider-Man tries to get into safety by shooting a web towards a nearby tree branch, but he ran out of web fluid. Reimu tries to get away, but it was already too late for her as she gets squashed by him._

"Okay...I never expect that one." said Spider-Man as he slowly gets up. "Thanks for saving my ass out there and...I'm sorry for crashing into you."

_Reimu slowly gets up and fixes herself. However, when she look at Spider-Man..._

"Ahh! A youkai!" Reimu shouted.

"A youkai? Who? Me?" Spider-Man asked.

_She then pulls out her gohei from her sleeves, which confuses Spider-Man greatly._

"You've got some nerve crashing into me...!" Reimu said as she takes out several Ofuda. "I don't know what kind of a youkai you are, but I'm going to exterminate you!"

_She proceed to throw the Ofuda towards Spider-Man, which he effortlessly dodged._

"Wait, did you just throw talismans at me?" Spider-Man asked.

"Hmph, you may have dodge those, but can you dodge this?!" Reimu said.

**Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb"**

_Several differently-colored orbs starts appearing around Reimu. After a while, the orbs now suddenly flies towards Spider-Man. While he was able to dodge them easily, he was having a hard time to do so as there were many orbs coming at him. And what's worse, Reimu joined in by throwing several ofudas at him._

"Whew...Gotta admit, that was definitely close!" said Spider-Man after dodging the orbs and the ofuda.

"I-Impossible! How can a youkai have the capacity to dodge every single thing I throw at him?!" Reimu asked, completely surprised.

"Hey, listen! I'm not who you think I am!" Spider-Man said to Reimu.

"You can't fool me, youkai! I know that you're a youkai just by looking at you!" Reimu replied.

"I'm not a youkai! I'm a human being just like you are!" said Spider-Man to Reimu.

"A human?" Reimu asked. "Well, I don't recall a human looking like that!"

_At this point, Spider-Man realizes that the reason she was so hostile towards him is because of his appearance. And so he decides to unmask himself in front of her, which is unusual since Spider-Man is not known to unmask in front of people, but if it's the only way to convince her that he is human, he has to do it._

"Does this convinces you any better?" said Spider-Man after taking off the mask.

"Huh. You really ARE a human..." said Reimu, shocked by the revelation. "I-I'm sorry! I thought you were some kind of a youkai."

"Nah, it's fine." said Spider-Man. "I mean, I can't really blame you. I really do look like not human when I'm in this costume."

"You came out of the portal, right?" asked Reimu. "Wait, if you came out of the portal, then you must be from the Outside World!"

"Uh...I think so." answered Spider-Man. "Where am I anyway? Judging from the place and the way you speak, I must be in Japan or something."

"You are in Gensokyo right now. And yes, it is part of Japan...well...used to be." Reimu answered his question.

"Used to be? What do you mean?" Spider-Man asked, curious about what happened to Gensokyo.

"I'll explain later." Reimu responded as she removes the gohei from her hand. "Right now, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Sure! Ask away." said Spider-Man happily.

"Did Yukari sent you here?" Reimu asked.

"Uh...who?" Spider-Man tilts his head in confusion.

"You know, a girl wearing a dress and carrying a parasol?" Reimu said.

"No, I don't remember meeting anyone like that. I got accidentally transported here by a portal device." Spider-Man answered.

"I see..." Reimu muttered. _"That's weird...Someone came through the portal and Yukari had nothing to do with it..."_

"Wait, you said that Gensokyo used to be part of Japan, right?" Spider-Man asked, which Reimu nods. "Then that means..."

_He then realized something about the portal device that the Inner Demon and Maggia created._

"Am I in a different world?" Spider-Man asked Reimu.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call Gensokyo a 'different world'...It's more like a 'different dimension'." Reimu answered.

"Different dimension?" Spider-Man was confused.

"Like I said earlier, Gensokyo used to be part of Japan, but because of the war between humans and youkais, the land was sealed off from the Outside World, practically becoming it's own dimension separate from the Outside World." Reimu explained.

"In other words, I'm still on my world, but in a different dimension altogether..." Spider-Man deduced.

"That's right." Reimu nodded.

"So, how do I get out of here then? I have some manners to attend to in the...Outside World, as you called it." Spider-Man asked.

"Well, you're already looking at the exit. The Hakurei Shrine, which is where you are right now, acts as a gateway between Gensokyo and the Outside World." Reimu explained.

"Wow, I just got accidentally transported here through a portal and I already hit the jackpot. Talk about being lucky!" said Spider-Man.

"Alright, if you really want to go back to the Outside World, I can get you out." said Reimu.

"Really? You can get me out of here?" Spider-Man asked.

"Of course! I'm one of the two people here in Gensokyo who can get you out of here." Reimu nodded.

"Alright then. But wait, shouldn't I just walk through the exit and I'll be back in the Outside World without help anyway?" Spider-Man asked.

"Well, why don't you try?" said Reimu as she gestured to let him walk.

_And so he did. Spider-Man literally walked towards the exit and he was finally out of Gensokyo...or so he thought. Instead, he was transported into the same scenery. He tried it again and he still ends up in the same place._

"What the? How am I back here again?" Spider-Man wondered.

"That's because there's something that prevents you from truly getting out of Gensokyo: The Great Hakurei Barrier." Reimu explained.

"A barrier, huh? Never thought of that one." said Spider-Man.

"It is what seals Gensokyo off from the Outside World after it became it's own dimension. The barrier itself is directly connected to my life force." Reimu explained.

"So, if you die so is the barrier, right?" Spider-Man asked, which Reimu nods.

"That is why I can help you get out of here. I can briefly open the barrier and then once you're back in the Outside World, I will quickly close it." Reimu continued.

"Alright, sounds good enough for me." said Spider-Man. "Now, let's-"

"I'm afraid I can't let you get out of Gensokyo just yet." A voice can be heard in the distance.

_Then, a gap suddenly appeared in front of them. While Spider-Man was confused as heck, Reimu had a deadpan look as she knows who's in that gap. And as she guessed, Yukari came out of the gap._

"Ugh, I should have known you would come..." Reimu sighed.

"Ah, it's finally an honor to meet you, Spider-Man." Yukari greeted.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Spider-Man asked.

"That's Yukari Yakumo. She's the one I mentioned to you about." Reimu introduced her to Spider-Man.

"Oh, so that's her, huh?" said Spider-Man.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy trying to get this guy back to the Outside World?" said Reimu in an angry tone.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave Gensokyo just yet." Yukari told Spider-Man.

"And why is that?" Spider-Man asked.

"You see, Gensokyo is in need of your assistance, Spider-Man." said Yukari.

"What kind of assistance are we talking?" Spider-Man asked.

"Reimu, do you still remember the incident?" Yukari turns to Reimu and asks her.

"You mean the one where some people turn black and white and gave off a negative energy?" Reimu asked.

"Yes. After a little bit of inspection, I found out who was spreading this negative energy towards the people of Gensokyo." explained Yukari to Reimu.

"Really? Who is it?" Reimu asked.

"From what I saw, he seems to be...different from a human or a youkai, but he is definitely human. Like his entire appearance is all black and white, just like the ones that have been infected." Yukari explained.

_"A human with a black and white appearance and gave off a negative energy...Could it be...?!" Spider-Man thought to himself._

"Hmm...That is the first time I've ever heard of such a power...Are you sure he's from the Outside World?" Reimu asked Yukari.

"Yes, he is. In fact..." Yukari turned towards Spider-Man. "I believe you have met this guy before."

"Yeah. I think I know who you're referring to." Spider-Man told them.

* * *

**Somewhere in Gensokyo...**

_We see a man with a black-and-white skin wearing a black-and-white suit. Alongside him are youkais that also had a black and white skin just like him. This was Martin Li, also known by his villain name Mister Negative and he is one of the arch-nemesis of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. He can be seen touching one of the youkai, turning it's skin black-and-white.  
_

"It seems that the process is going along smoothly..." He said as he released the youkai. "Once we gather enough youkai, we will conquer this land!"

_Just then, a familiar tengu reporter approaches him, but there's something off about her. She is completely black-and-white just like the rest of the youkai that were captured by Mister Negative._

"What are your orders, Mr. Li?" she asked.

"I want you to find more youkai who can be of some use to me! If they deemed hostile, take them down and bring them over here!" Li ordered her.

"As you wish, Mr. Li." She said before taking off.

"Now, once I conquered this land, I will use these youkais to invade New York and bring Spider-Man and the rest of the superheroes down to their knees!" said Mister Negative before he manically laughs.

_Meanwhile, we see two girls observing them from afar. One was a blonde-haired girl wearing a costume that resembles a witch and carrying some kind of broom. The other was another blonde-haired girl, but this time, she's wearing a white and blue dress and carrying a book of some kind._

"Looks like I was right after all...Aya's been possessed by that black-and-white guy!" said Marisa as she clenched her fists.

"What do we do now, Marisa?" asked Alice.

"We can't do this by ourselves. We need to get out of here and tell Reimu about this whole thing." Marisa answered.

"But what if Aya found her before us?" Alice asked, concerned about what would happen to Reimu if Aya found her.

"Then we'll have to beat her before she does something to Reimu! Let's go!" Marisa answered.

_And with that, both Marisa and Alice left the forest in order to inform Reimu about the situation._

* * *

**Avengers Tower**

_The one and only home and headquarters for the Avengers. Inside the tower, we see Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, working on something, probably another suit of armor._

"Sir, a man known as Matt Murdock wants to see you." said Friday, Tony's AI.

"Matt, huh? Let him in!" ordered Tony.

_The door suddenly opened to reveal Matt Murdock entering the tower._

"Hey, Matt!" Tony greeted. "I seriously don't remember hiring you to be my attorney. Please don't tell me there's a case going on against me..."

"You don't have to worry, Tony. There's no case against you, as far as I know." Matt answered.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Tony sighed in relief. "Well, if you're not here for that, what's brings you here then?"

"Tony, I need your help in finding Spider-Man." Matt responded.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Out of all the Spider-Man villains in the game, I decided to pick Mister Negative as the villain in this fanfiction because I kinda like him more than any other villains in the game. Plus, his powers are quite unique and interesting, so there's that.**


End file.
